Who I Really Am
by Don'tstopDANCING
Summary: The Blackthorne boys join schools with the Gallagher Academy. Three new students arrive, and Cammie's world unravels, what secrets are she hiding? After GG3. Zammie. Disclamer: I do not own Gallagher girls.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't go too hard on me, but I'd love to hear any suggetions that you might have! Thanks**

**~AvaRee**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

The Blackthorne boys are back! It's all fun and games until Gallagher Academy (now joined with the Blackthorne alumi) gets three, new members. What will happen to Zach and Cammie? Is Cammie a better spy then everyone thought she was? Has Cammie been holding a secret this whole time? Dark secrets unravel as Cammie's friends find out who she really is.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's my first chapter guys, hope you like it. A little OOC.**

* * *

Cammie P.O.V

"Cammie! Cam, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who was talking to me. I knew that voice too well. "Five more minutes, Bex, it's only six o'clock!" I whined, while quickly checking my internal clock.

"But Cammie! I found out that the Blackthorne Boys are coming here! Today!"

"WHAT!" I shrieked, and shot up and out of my bed. I whirled around to glare at Bex.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!!" I mean, seriously, I was freaking out here! How often is it that someone kisses you, and then doesn't contact you ever again! I mean, really, who does that kind of thing. Oh… right, Zach.

Bex only snickered and simply said, "Jeez, Cam, I was just kidding, no need to freak out on us there."

I picked up the nearest object (which just happened to be a pillow, lucky her) and chucked it her. Hard.

"HEY!" Bex screamed, her accent leaking through.

I only huffed angrily and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jeez, someone's cranky today."

I looked up at the sound of the voice to see Macey coming in from the bathroom.

I gave her an evil eye. She sighed and said, "Come on Cammie, I'm dressing you up today, whether you like it or not!"

"But-"

"And no buts about it!" She declared, cutting me off.

~1 hour later~

I walked over to our table and sat down next to Liz. "Hey Guys!" I said, with fake cheerfulness in my voice. It's not like they can tell, 'cause they can't. I act happy every day.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie!" Squealed Liz, and _very_ loudly, I'll add. "We have a CovOps mission, today, and I get to come!"

"That's great, Liz!" I told her, forcing a smile.

"OH MY GOD! Really? That's bloody awesome! How did you find that out, Liz!" Bex practically screamed at her.

I looked over at Macey to see what her reaction was. This year she got put in covOps with Bex and I, so this would be big to her.

Macey only continued to file her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Doctor Fibs told me this morning. He told me not to go to Advanced Organic Chemistry today, but to instead to go to Mr. Solomon's room."

" Hey Guys!!!" Tina Walters said in an extremely high voice, as she slid onto the bench beside us, high heels and all. She leaned her head in closer to me and cocked one perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"So….. Cammie, is it true that we will be tailing the Blackthorne boys as a CovOps mission today?"

I look over at my friends and rolled my eyes, before turning back to Tina, popping my gum. " I don't know, Tina, why don't you go and ask Mr. Solomon?" I snapped back. I

couldn't help it. She was seriously starting to get on my nerves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex, Liz, and Macey exchange worried glances. I turned to them.

"Come on, let's go to our first class."

And with that, me, Bex, Liz, and Macey got up and left the grand hall.

~ Later that day in covOps~

"Today, ladies, we will be studying the art of blending in." Mr. Solomon said, as he stood by the big chair that he never sits in.

Yes! This was going to be awesome! I mean, blending in is what I do best. That why all of my friends call me the Chameleon.

" Today you be going on a mission. Your objective will be to successfully tail your given person. Ms. Alvarez, can you please tell me who we will be tailing?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Umm.. The Blackthorne Boys?" Courtney asked curiously.

" That is correct. Here are the people you are tailing. Come up and get the manila folder with your name on it. Inside will be the name of the Blackthorne boy you will be tailing. You have 45 minutes to disguise yourselves and meet me outside. Good Luck, Ladies."

I looked over to Bex, locking eyes with her. I smirked mischievously and mouthed the word, "Rematch."

AN: Oooo.. a cliffy. I hoped you guys liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

~AvaRee


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Haha I realized that I forgot the disclamer. So here it is :**

**Disclamer: I am not ally carter and do not own Gallagher girls.**


	4. I am the Chameleon

**AN: Thanks all of you guys for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cammie P.O.V

Bex, Macey, Liz, and I walked up to the front of the classroom to get our folders.

I slowly opened my folder up and read my cover.

**Name: Lexi Kingsbury**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Light Blonde Hair, Green eyes**

**Likes: flirting, shopping, texting, hanging out with her friends**

**Dislikes: Poor people, homework, ugly guys**

**Mission: to successfully tail Zachary Goode without his knowledge**

**Place of Mission: The D.C Mall**

Great.. so my cover is basically some sluttish sounding girl, this ought to be fun…. Not.

I turned to my friends. As it turns out, I got Zach, Bex got Grant, Liz got Jonas, and Macey got some guy named Drew.

" Yes!" Screamed Bex, "This is going to be bloody awesome! We are going to show the Blackthorne boys what we got!!"

I rolled my eyes. Bex could be a little over dramatic sometimes. And when I say a little, I mean _**a lot**_.

"Come on Cam! I have to get you ready!" Said Macey as she grabbed my arm and started jerking me away from Bex and Liz.

"NO! Help!" I shrieked at Liz as Macey pulled me out the door. She and Bex only smirked and followed me out the door with amused looks on their faces.

"No, stop smirking! Why does everyone have to smirk? It's so annoying!"

"Everyone meaning Zach, am I right? Of course I am." Ugh. Why is she always right about these kind of things?

" I'll take that as a yes." She replied to my silence.

When we got back up to the girls dormitory, she pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door shut.

She immediately took out a straightener.

And here comes the torture…..

~Later~

When I thought that Macey was done with me, I ran out of the bathroom. When Bex and Liz saw me there jaws dropped.

"Whoa!" Screamed Bex, "Cammie, you look hot!" As I said before, Over. Dramatic.

But right now, I was seriously doubting that. Bex, Liz, and Macey looked amazing! I could never compare to them.

I sighed and looked in the mirror anyway.

When I caught sight of myself I gasped. There was no way the could be me!

My choppy hair was perfectly straight and was now a lighter blonde color. My side bangs covered one of my now beautiful green eyes. My eyes were rimmed with heavy, black eyeliner and mascara, but other then that my makeup was light.

I was wearing a navy blue, flowy spaghetti strap shirt from Hollister paired with _really_ tight, dark wash skinny jeans.

The shirt was too low for my liking but I had to say, I looked good!

" Here, wear these." Said Macey as she chucked something at me.

"Hey! Watch where you throw your stuff."

She made an exasperated sound and rolled her eyes.

I looked down at what Macey just gave to me. It was a pair of five inch black heels!

" No way am I going to wear these! I get to pick the shoes."

"Come on, Cam! You'll look cute!"

"No."

" Ugh. Your so stubborn. Fine. Have it your way."

I smiled and grabbed some short, chocolate brown Ugg boots and slid them on, tucking my skinny jeans into them. I turned and faced Macey.

She studied me for a moment ( 26.9 seconds to be exact) before giving me her approval.

" Well, I have to say, that looks good too." Macey complimented me.

"Good, cause I'm not changing them!"

Bex just rolled her eyes and said, " Come on guys, were gonna be late unless you move your little butts!"

" Ok, ok. Let's go."

~At the Mall~

I pushed my way through the crowed hallways of the mall, keeping my eyes peeled for any of the Blackthorne boys. I had just entered the food court when I thought I saw a familiar face out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head slightly so that it didn't look to obvious and saw that the figure was Grant. I quickly spoke into my comms.

"Duchess!"

"Yes, Chameleon?" She replied.

"I have eyeball on Greek God, he's at the food court."

"Thanks, Chameleon, I'll be there."

As I walked around the rest of the Mall I found basically everyone else's tail besides mine.

I walked into some random store that sold jeans and automatically saw Zach. I strolled over to a rack and pretended to look at some jeans, while watching Zach out of the corner of my eye.

He spent a few more minutes in the store, before checking his watch and leaving. I slowly followed him out, keeping him in my line of vision.

He stopped abruptly, and I quickly dashed into the nearest store, watching him through the glass display windows.

I saw him looking around and using all of the counter- surveillance techniques, before discretely walking into Sports Authority.

I quickly followed him in, staying hidden in the shadows.

" Your Late." Said Dr. Steve.

"Yes, but I'm alone." Was Zach's simple reply.

"Are you?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys, I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks.**

**~AvaRee**


	5. I'm not who you think I am

**AN: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cammie P.O.V**

"Are you?"

I questioned as I stepped out from the shadows.

Zach whirled around and faced me at the sound of my voice. As soon as he saw me, his eyes got wider and almost popped out of their sockets

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop my self from laughing at the expression on his face. His face was hilarious! I took his silence as an answer.

I smirked, "Well hello to you too, Blackthorne Boy."

**Zach P.O.V ****( An: Finally!)**

I finally recovered from my shock of seeing Cammie ( I mean how could I help it? She looked really hot) and quickly said back to her,

"Long time no see, Gallagher Girl."

Before she could answer, a girl came running up to her.

"YES! We beat them this time! We are bloody awesome!!"

As soon as the girl started to speak I could tell that it was Bex under that disguise. I smirked at Cammie, her friend could be a little over dramatic sometimes……

She just rolled her big eyes at me and turned around, walking back to the other Gallagher girls.

**Cammie P.O.V**

I guess 'bloody awesome' was Bex's new catch phrase now, I thought as we were waiting for the helicopter to come pick us up.

All of a sudden, I was being pulled into a deserted hallway. My spy senses took in as I grabbed the offenders arm and flipped them over my head, then jumped in the air while spinning and landed on them, pinning them down. Before I could do anything else my attacker said, "Ok, 1. Jeez Cammie, it's just me, no need to spaz out. 2. where the hell did you learn to that!?!"

I sighed….great, it was Zach.

I got off of him and pulled him up but before I could say even one thing to him, he was crushing his lips to mine.

I was shocked for a split second before I snapped out of it.

I kissed him back. I was in a moment of real happiness, a rare moment for me, before we were interrupted.

"Cammie!"

Ugh. I pulled away from Zach to see Macey strutting down the hallway.

"Come on, Cam, the helicopters here."

I glanced at Zach, "Don't worry, Cam, we'll see you there, we joining Gallagher for good."

Oh no, if Zach comes to Gallagher he might find out my secrets. They are too dangerous for Zach or even any of my friends, to even know about.

"Cammie!" Macey yelled, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Whoa, sorry Mace, I blanked out there for a minute."

"Come on we'll miss the helicopter if we don't hurry up."

"Bye, Gallagher Girl."

~Back at Gallagher~

As soon as I stepped into my dorm, I was attacked by an excited Bex.

"Come on, Cammie! Macey told Liz and I how she caught you and Zach snogging in the hallway! Give me the deets!" (**AN: pronounced dee-t-s)**

I sigh. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow, sometime. I'm really tired."

My answer was a groups of chorused 'okay's and 'sure's.

"Go to bed, Cam." Said Liz quietly, "You look tired."

I looked over at sweet little Liz and said, "Thanks."

As soon as my head touched my pillow I was out.

~Tomorrow Morning~

"Wakey, wakey, Camster!" Bex sang.

I groaned and sat up. I didn't feel in the mood for putting up with Bex's many ways to wake me up.

"Yes, Bexy?" I asked innocently, giving her puppy dog eyes, I knew she doesn't really like it when I call her that.

"Awww… Cammie! Don't call me Bexy!"

"Then don't call me Camster."

"But-"

"Bex!"

"Awww…. Fine." She said, giving up.

I smirked and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my uniform on the way.

I quickly got dressed and left my beach blondish hair down and in its natural curls/ waves. I quickly put on some black eyeliner and mascara, and glossed my lips before strutting out of the bathroom.

"Mmm…." Said Macey. "Looks like I don't have to give you a makeover today." Her eyes roaming over my makeup and hair job.

"Good."

I quickly slipped on some Ugg moccasins before walking over to Liz.

"You look awesome, Liz!" I told her, "Jonas is going to be so surprised when he sees you today!"

"Thanks, Cammie." She said back, blushing a little.

"Come on girls." Macey called walking out the door.

"We've got some boys to impress."\

* * *

**AN: thanks for reviewing and reading guys! **

**3 reviews= 1 chapter**

**5= Long chapter**

**~Thanks**

**AvaRee**


	6. Watch your back

**AN: Thanks y'all for reviewing my fic! Yah, okay, some of the characters are gonna be a little OOC, in this story, cause that's what I think goes best with this plot, so just warning you in advance.**

**Sorry, It usually doesn't take this long to update for me! Anyways, on with the chapter!:)**

**Cammie's P.O.V**

Bex, Liz, Macey and I quickly took our seats at the table that held the rest of the girls from our year.

All around me Gallagher girls were conversing in French, mostly talking about the latest mission that we had with the Blackthorne Boys.

Bex started telling Liz about a new fighting move she learned in P.E (which she used to kick some serious arse), while Macey and I looked through one of her copies of Teen Vogue.

The murmuring coming from behind me suddenly died down a little and I quickly glanced up from the magazine.

I watched as my mum walked up to the podium and heard the whole room get quiet.

"As you all know, some of the Blackthorne alumni joined our school last year for a semester. Now, due to the fact that their school is no longer safe, Blackthorne will joining our school." My mum said as the door to the hall flew open and in came in all the Blackthorne boys.

Forks dropped and mouths stood agape as every girl (besides Bex, Liz, Macey, and I) went into a state of shock.

Me and my friends took one glance up at the boys before resuming our previous activities.

I could feel the confused stares of the Blackthorne boys on the back of my head.

They probably expected us to go into shock or be jumping out of our seats in excitement. I Sighed. Idiots.

But, I was trained better and I did the complete opposite of what they thought. (That and I already knew they were coming, even before Zach told me).

Macey was now filing her nails. (Seriously, where does she get all these nail files from?)

Bex and Liz had resumed their conversation, and I had my nose stuck back in my magazine, rolling my eyes about the girls who still in shock or jumping with excitement.

Out if my peripheral vision I saw Grant, Zach, Jonas, and some other guy I didn't know, (but was assuming was that Drew kid), walk towards us.

Girls literally swooned as they walked by them and I rolled my eyes again, resuming my attention to back to an article in Teen Vogue about edgy, chic jewels, bags and shoes.

Even though I was so engrossed in the article, I did notice Grant trying to sneak up on me. like he could do that without me noticing (note sarcasm).

I quickly flashed my arm backwards grabbing his wrist and flipping him into the air, my eyes still glued to the magazine. He landed on the floor with a thud, and I saw most of the Gallagher girls look over, smirking at who I just flipped.

I could also feel them all gawking at me, so I glanced up.

"What?"

Bex, Macey, and Liz came out of shock first and said,

"Wow Cammie, you just kicked Grant ass without even sparing him a glance! You go, girl!"

Bex then averted her gaze to Grant who was now withering on the floor in pain and said,

"Well at least he learned never to do that again, I mean that's what happens to everyone when they try to sneak up on you."

"Yah cause I'm just like good like that." I said, smirking down at Grant.

Macey rolled her eyes and said to the rest of the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys,

"STOP STARING!"

I quickly looked around and saw that everyone was still staring at me with shock and even fear written clearly across their faces.

"Girls," Macey continued,

" You are used to it, so get over it, boys, I can understand that your shocked cause Cam's just like smoke and fire that way."

I covered up a laugh as the most of the kids started hastily turning away back to their tables with weird expressions on their faces.

I then realized that Zach, Jonas, and that other kid where still staring at me.

"Zach, Jonas, Drew," I addressed them. "I do believe that we mentioned to, I don't know, STOP STARING!"

They quickly regained their composure and suddenly Drew's face flashed with confusion.

I looked back at my Teen Vogue issue.

"Hey," Drew said, "How did you know my name, I never told you."

"I know a lot about you, Drew Mandel." I said coldly, not looking at him.

"But how-"

"Believe me." Liz started to sing. I knew what was happening now.

After three beats Bex sang, "Ca-Ca-Ca-Cammie has her ways."

"So hide all of your se-crets, cause she just might find out." Macey sang.

Other girls looked over at us immediately realized what they were doing and joined in.

"And watch your back." They clapped four times. "Cause you never know- what the Chameleon will do next." Bex, Liz, Macey, Anna, Eva, Tina, Mick, and some other girls all chorused.

I now noticed that Grant had finally gotten off the floor.

"Wow, do you guys, like, practice saying that simultaneously, or-"Grant said before he was cut off by Liz.

"Every Gallagher girl knows that chant. Whenever someone messes with Cammie, we all chant that as a warning to them as to not do it again."

"Wow."

"That must happen a lot then, Gallagher girl." Zach said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes it does." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"So you better watch out and don't mess with me, cause payback from me, well let's just say, payback's a bitch, baby."

And with that I turned and strutted out of the room

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! Review! Press the button below! (Idk what to call it cause its not green anymore….)**


End file.
